It is known to mount solid state light sources, such as semiconductor light emitting diodes, in packages that may provide protection, color selection, focusing and the like for light emitted by the light emitting device. A solid state light emitting device may be, for example, an organic or inorganic light emitting diode (“LED”). Some packages for light emitting diodes are described in U.S. Pre-grant Publication Nos. 2004/0079957, 2004/0126913, and 2005/0269587 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein.
Packages as described in the above referenced publications may be suitable for high power, solid state illumination applications. However, notwithstanding the advances described therein, there remains a need for improved packages in which multiple LEDs may be mounted. In particular, in some general lighting applications it may be desirable for an LED package to include multiple LEDs emitting in different regions of the visible spectrum. Light emitted by the LEDs may combine to produce a desired intensity and/or color of light, such as white light or any other desired color. In that case, it may be desirable for the LEDs in the package to be mounted relatively closely together.